


Proud Of My Girls:

by coyoteuglylover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Simple Love Series: [1]
Category: Coyote Ugly (2000)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Arrest/Arrested, Ass-Kicking, Bars and Pubs, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Breakup, Consensual, Dancing, Death Threats, Domestic Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gestures/Offers, Gratitude/Grateful, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Kissing, Making Out, Martial Arts, Mild Sexual Content, Moving On, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Police, Proud/Pride, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Singing, Smacking/Hitting, Team, Teamwork, Threats, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, kicking, moving in, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/coyoteuglylover100781
Summary: *Summary: Lil was so proud of the success of her bar, & her girls for working their asses off to help keep the place going, What does she say to them?, & A situation happens, that brings them closer together, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Proud Of My Girls:

*Summary: Lil was so proud of the success of her bar, & her girls for working their asses off to help keep the place going, What does she say to them?, & A situation happens, that brings them closer together, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, & the start of my _**Simple Love**_ series, Read  & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Lil, The Proud Owner of _**Coyote Ugly**_ , was so proud that they were having another successful night, & the place is going strong, as ever. She owes that to her girls, & she hopes that they know how much they mean to her, & how proud of them that she is. Violet was working the crowd like a pro, & is not afraid to any of the sexy routines anymore, She gets up there, & does with the other girls.

 

Rachel commands the bar, like she owns it, Lil hopes that one day, The Kick-Ass Brunette would consider being a partner with her in the future, cause she has a gift for it. The Lady in Question shouted out over the music, "Yo, Lil ? !", "Yo ? !", The Shoulder-Haired Length Blond yelled back, "We need more bourbon !", Cammie came straight to the rescue, "Got you covered, Honey !", she exclaimed, & poured out the drinks, & took the cash, & put in Rachel's tip jar, "You are a peach, Babe !", Rachel said with a smile, as she took on the next customer.

 

Violet was done with her first round of singing, & decided to take a break, while Zoey & Rachel wowed the crowd with their dancing, & sexy moves, Violet noticed that something was wrong with Cammie, as she was not really making eye contact with any of them since the shift started. "Are you okay, Cammie ?", The Beautiful Blond said with a unconvincing smile, "Yeah, Sweetie, I am", Violet decided to buy it, but she & the girls were gonna talk to her about it, after they finished working.

 

It was the end of the night, Everyone was ready to go home, & Lou made sure that everything was closed up, & locked up, The Girls noticed that Al had came in, & he was kind of being mean to Cammie, so they went outside to talk, & they were worried about her, & the current situation that she was in. When they went outside, they were shocked to find their friend fighting her boyfriend, He was kissing, & groping her, Clearly, He was drunk, & didn't have her consent. They all immediately went to her rescue.

 

"Al, I am sorry, But it's over, I want a different life for myself, I don't want to be with you, or being treated like this anymore", "You Slut !", The Drunk Asshole exclaimed, as he smacked her, & was started to beat on her, "Hey !", Zoey yelled, as she & the others went running towards the fighting couple. Rachel did a kick to him, & had a high heel boot on his throat, "Make a move, I dare you", She growled in anger, as she passed him off to Lou, who was struggling to get him against the wall, "Cool down, Asshole !", he exclaimed with a growl. Cammie immediately went into Violet & Lil's arms, seeking the comfort that they were offering up to her. Zoey said with her eyes ablaze, "Touch her again, I swear you will have to deal with us, We know what to do with a body, Just try us", she said with venom, to the beaten man against the wall.

 

"Cammie, It's okay, Babe, We are gonna press charges, Okay ?, As soon as you are ready, Love", Lil said in a soothing tone, as she was doing that, Kevin O'Connell, Violet's Boyfriend, came up running up to them, after he parked his car, "What the hell is going on ?", "Al is beating the shit out Cammie", Violet said with tears in her eyes, "Can you help, Lou ?, I want him out of here, & inside, So when the police comes, They can arrest the bastard", Lil said with an angry tone.

 

"No problem", Kevin said, as the handsome man helps the bouncer bring Al inside, Cammie suddenly breaks down, & said, "He told me that I was nothing without him, & if I left, He would kill me, & burn all of my stuff, He would punish me, by putting me in the closet, & I wouldn't eat for days", she really cried, as she revealed the last part. "You are staying with any of us", Rachel declared, Zoey said, "That apartment was a piece of shit anyways, So, It's better that you move". Violet said, "Actually, Me & Kevin rented a house, but didn't realize that we needed a third roommate, Would you like to move in with us permanently, or just til you get back on you feet ?", Cammie nodded, & said, "Thanks, Violet," Lil was impressed on how the girls handled the situation.

 

The Police came, & they took all of the girls' statements, Lil told them all, that she was proud of them, & they thanked her, as they started to leave. Violet told Kevin the offer that she made to Cammie, as everyone left, & it was just her, Cammie, & him, He nodded his approval, & said to Cammie, "Welcome to our home, Cammie, You are gonna be safe with us, I promise", She nodded with a smile, as she kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, Kevin", & went straight to the car, so the couple could have privacy to talk.

 

"You are a great friend, & girlfriend, Miss Sandford", The Nightclub Chef said with a smile, & said, as he leaned in for a kiss, "I love you so much", & they shared a sweet kiss, Violet said with a matching smile, "You are not so bad yourself, Mr. O'Connell, I love you too", She kissed him back, as they went straight to his car, & made sure that Cammie was all right, & they went home, where they all are gonna start a new chapter in their lives.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
